Re-Vamped Council
by TrampledRose
Summary: Sarah Fox was a vampire that thrived on human addictions, and now, human blood. She eventually finds RVC, a support group for vamps. After ten mouths of sobriety, Jesse is assigned to the group, making his personal goal to bring Sarah back down. Will Sarah give in to the temptations of her past? (Rated M for adult themes such as drug and alcohol use, sexual behavior, and language.)
1. Prologue

**_I was asked by LoveMBAVFanfics to write a Jarah story. I must say, I have high hopes for this._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

Prologue

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Sarah Fox slowly pulled the bottle away from her mouth. She had had to drink half of it to get the buzz she used to as a human. The appitizer.

She shuddered as a slight burn hit her stomach, yet she relished it. The drugs were making her dizzy now, and she smiled drosily. The main course.

She felt a dwinge of dread for her next craving. A newer one. She knew she only had one source around. And he had just opened the door.

"Sarah?" He asked softly. "What are- oh, God, Sarah." He slowly approached her, hands trembling. "Please. Tell me you didn't."

Sarah looked up with yellow eyes, unfazed by his words. Though only because he brain wasn't computing them properly.

The human boy saw the vodka bottle on the edge of the table, her hand still beside it. She was on the floor, legs bent, he assumed, uncomfortably. He glimpsed under her legs at the pill bottle he tried so hard to keep away from her.

"Ethan, you need to leave." She slurred, eyes drooping. Her hand moved from the table, and the bottle tipped over, the fermented substance glugging on to her skirt. She didn't try to fix it.

Ethan rushed forward and righted the bottle, cursing quietly. He screwed the top back on, then reached for the pill bottle. Sarah felt the hand between her legs and giggled drunkenly.

"Oh, Ethan, what a dirty boy." She moaned under her breath. A lump grew in the human's throat. She was wasted. Entirely, truly starting to fall back to her old habits. Even he, her boyfriend, couldn't help her.

As Sarah's mess was being cleaned by her loyal companion, she could only hear a steady beat. _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump . . ._ She took notice not in the way her gut twisted, but that her mouth watered. She dropped her fangs and leaned forward.

The dessert.


	2. Thursday At 2:00 AM

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this. That would be great, though. Help inspire to keep my self given deadlines . . ._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Thursday At 2:00 AM_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

She took in a deep breath. It was Thursday, the vampires' favorite day of the week. It was a quarter till two in the middle of the night, and she had her outfit on and her clutch in her hands. The brunette smiled and started flashing toward the building.

When the vampire arrived, a wide man stands at the door, arms crossed. She slowed to a walk as she approached, opening her clutch.

"Evening, Charles." The brunette greeted as she flashed a smile and an I.D.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore, Miss. Fox." Said the guard, tipping his hat in response before opening the door for Sarah.

"Thank you." Sarah says as she stepped into the building. It was dim and cool, not that the vampires cared. It was meant to be a church, but it was never blessed, and now was just an abandoned place with a big room and fancy windows.

When Sarah entered the expanse of space, she saw that Rory, Chloe, and the Group Leader, Diana were there. Chloe sat with her usual nervous expression, Rory was going through the snacks, and Diana was shuffling papers, sneaking observing glances toward the surrounding vampires.

"Evening, Sarah." Diana welcomed, her eyes focusing for the action.

"Evening." The brunette returned brightly. Rory looked up and none too subtly observed her dressings. He rolled his eyes, and Sarah fought a pout.

She was dressed her usual way: Blouse and pencil skirt. He repeatedly expressed his opinion that she didn't have to dress like a Mary because she was trying to be a better Sarah. But he didn't pay attention to the fact he still wore drab tees and ratty jeans, and he still had the occasional slip up. If that didn't say anything, she didn't know what would.

Sarah caught Chloe's eyes, and she nodded once in acknowledgement before returning her gaze to the ground. Sarah, as usual, didn't get a chance to respond the the jumpy girl.

Diana interrupted her thoughts. "As I told Rory and Chloe, we will be having a new Member tonight."

"Oh, that's good." Sarah said in a happy tone. Though she wasn't happy.

New members were great, of course. She was glad when one showed. But if Diana knew one was coming, then that meant they were Assigned to the group by the Vampire Council. And those kind of members weren't dedicated to righting themselves, like the actual Members. Rory was the only Assigned Member, until tonight.

As the time went, the three other Members came in, including Sarah's buddy, Erica. She always showed up at the last minute, but she came with an open mind and a forgiving heart.

At two on the dime, Diana called for everyone to bring a chair into the circle. Her lips were pursed in a disapproving manor, and Sarah knew it was because of the new Assigned Member's tardy impression.

At the exact tick of 2:01, the door burst open and a man came in an even and patient stride. He was silent as he walked to the circle, and Sarah took the opportunity to examine the vampire.

He bore dark jeans and a faded blue long sleeve shirt that bragged about his build. The man had jet black hair cropped atop his angular face. When he was close enough, Sarah gazed at his blue eyes, so bright they were almost white. Just as Sarah looked away, she saw the vampire glance at her. He gave a closed lipped grin, and then his expression resumed it's passiveness.

The new Member stood just outside the circle, looked around, and flashed away, getting a chair and sitting it in the circle backwards. He sat toward the group like that, and Sarah couldn't help but notice he was making a point. They all sat stiffly, hands in their laps. She was slightly embarrassed and tried to loosen her posture.

Diana smiled tightly in a way that Sarah knew she was not happy. "You must be Jesse. Welcome to the Re-Vamped Counseling Group."

"Yeah, thanks." He said distractedly.

"We were just getting started. Basically, what we do here, is everyone gets a chance to give us an update on their behaviors, habits, tenancies, whatever you'd like to call them-"

"Addictions." He said suddenly. "There's no pretty word for the truth of the matter. This is a reformation group. For addictions."

Sarah stiffened once more. Everyone knew what they were here for. But rarely was that word spoke, much less thrown around so carelessly.

Diana's smile tightened more. "Alright, then. Yes. For addictions. Since you're a new Member, we'll all introduce ourselves, and share our stories. We'd like for you to also share yours."

"I guess." He said with a bored undertone.

"We also like to do this thing called Sponsoring. That's where basically you pick a Member, and if you're outside of Re-Vamped and you start craving your old, well, addictions, you have their phone number and address, and can take refuge with your Sponsor."

Jesse's eye flitted to Sarah and raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Now, Rory, how about you start tonight?" Diana nodded to the blonde.

"Alright, well, obviously, I'm Rory."

"Hi, Rory." They all welcomed. Jesse visibly cringed.

"I'm still a newbie, at seven years vamped. My secret is immortality." He grinned, rubbing his cheek. No one laughed at his attempt at a joke. His face became concentrated, and I watched as he recited the information off of his profile. "When I was Turned, I was raised to be very gluttonous, and was Assigned here four months ago." He concluded.

"Thank you for sharing." Diana said, voice heavy with appreciation. "And how are you as of late?"

"Pretty good." Rory shrugged. "I'm still faithful to my current diet of four squirrels or mice a week."

"That's good." Diana nodded, than looked at Chloe, who bashfully shared her story of her lingering nymphophilia. Then it was Erica's turn.

"Well, I'm Erica." She paused as the others greeted her. "I'm also seven years vamped. I'm here not because of my human tenancies, but because of my vampire one. I've been dating a human, and I've had difficulty restraining myself around him. With the help of you guys, I'm able to maintain a healthy relationship with my man, Benny."

"Thank you for sharing." Diana nodded. Sarah also nodded. She had quite the personal relation to Erica's story.

At Diana's cue, Sarah said her share. "My name is Sarah." She waited through the greeting, and couldn't help noticing that Jesse also greeted her; the first time he greeted anyone. "I'm seven years vamped as well. So, before I was Turned, I was hooked on pot, pill-popping, cocaine, and alcohol. I was receiving care from my boyfriend Ethan, a human. Two months ago, he left for a week to visit relatives. When he came back, I was really messed up. I, well," Sarah looked away from Erica, who looked grave. "I killed him in a bloodlust. Then I came here. And I've been clean ever since."

"Thank you for sharing." Diana nodded heartedly. "I always appreciate it when creatures own up to their actions." Bridgit and Justin, the other two members, shared their stories, then it was Jesse's turn.

"Alright, well, you know who I am." He said, and everyone hesitantly, greeted. Diana's lips tightened again. "I'm, what, nine years vamped?" He looked to Sarah as if for confirmation, and she sputtered for a response. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Right. So, as a human, I did some pretty strong drugs, such as cocaine, and had my fair share of drunken nights. After I vamped, those addictions stayed, and activated some bloodlusts. So the Council Assigned me here with you folks."

"Thank you for sharing." Diana said, her smile more sympathetic. "So, everyone here has a Sponsor, and everyone here is sponsoring another, except Rory." Rory perked up. "Unfortunately, Rory is still too young of a Member to do so." Rory deflated. "I'm sure anyone in this room is willing to double sponsor. I think it would be best, though, if you pick me for now, -"

"Can she be my Sponsor?" Jesse interrupted. "Sarah, I mean." He stared at Sarah with an interest that almost made the girl blush.

"Uh, well, that's up to Sarah." Diana said, her voice lifting at the end in gladness for Jesse's participation.

"Um . . ." Sarah thought it though. Jesse seemed to have similar troubles as she did. She decided it was probably best to sponsor him, even if she was already sponsoring Erica. "Of course. I'd be happy to." She said honestly.

Jesse grinned. "Great."

"I'll be sure to give you my information after the meeting." Sarah assured.

"Yes." Diana said. "I think Sarah will make a great Sponsor for you, Jesse."

Soon enough, Diana's timer went off, clarifying the end of the weekly meeting, at three-thirty A.M. Sarah took out a pen and paper, and wrote out her name, phone number, and address. She walked up to Jesse.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He accepted the paper from Sarah. Then he looked into her eyes, his own glinting with mischief. "These meetings - what a load of crap, huh?"

"What?" Sarah said, eyes wide.

"These meetings are such bull, don't you think?"

"No." Sarah said stiffly. "In fact, without these meetings, I'd be snorting on the street right now, drunk and high and about to kill a human being."

Jesse seemed to consider this. "Yeah, whatever." He walked away.

Sarah determined that, unless she was absolutely required to, she would steer clear of the undedicated vampire.


	3. Stomping Grounds

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this. Yet._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Stomping Grounds_

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

Jesse's comments continued to be whispered after every meeting for a while. Eventually I just tuned him out, not even humoring him. The lack of acknowledgement discouraged him. His improvement fired my pride, and polished my resolve.

Maybe I can save him yet.

One particular Saturday night, my phone vibrated.

 **This is Jesse looking 4 Sarah? It read.**

 **Speaking :) I replied, trying to portray both friendship and business.**

 **Ok im not sure what to say when i need help... like now ...**

 **Okay. Just tell me what's going on.**

 **Im not doing well theres a lot of temptations around me right now ...**

 **I can come pick you up if you want. Where are you?**

When he sent the location, I swallowed hard.

Jesse was at my old stomping grounds.

I sat down and thought hard. Nothing was wrong with calling for assistance. Maybe I could call Diana? She's three years clean from this kind of stuff. Then again, Jesse will feel targeted if I bring her into this. And I couldn't do this to anyone else but Justin.

Yet when I tried to contact him, all attempts failed. I guess this really is up to me.

I put on my largest sunglasses and thickest scarf. I put my hair up in a tight bun, and tried to look as unfamiliar as I could. When I was satisfied, I left the house.

The whole way there, I was wondering if Jesse went there on purpose. Not that particular stomping grounds, but a stomping grounds in general. I wanted to say yes, but if he did, why would he reach out to me?

When I was finally there, I could smell it. The drugs. The odor surrounded me and threatened to fill my head. A nauseating quiver of pleasure ran through my stomach and I hurried my steps.

Then I saw Jesse. His eyes were blatantly white, save his pupils, and I knew that they were glowing. He had a few lady friends around him, some mortal and a couple vampires. He spotted me and grinned in the slightest.

"I thought you would come."

The girls looked up at me, and most didn't care. But I locked eyes with one particular woman, eyes glowing a sharp lavender.

"Sarah?" She stood, her curtain of black hair being pushed back. "That you?"

"I - I don't know who you're talking about." I said with a quiver in my voice.

Someone behind me reached forward and took my sunglasses.

"Damn!" They said. "Sarah came back."

"N-No, please." I reached to get them, but the girl with the lavender eyes - we called her Lavender, respectfully - got up close to my face. Only then did I realize my eyes were glowing the dreadful yellow.

I could tell Lavender was high. She reeked of my past, and I jerked backward.

"Sarah!" She squealed with a slur. "We thought you died or somethin'."

I shushed her quickly, but others had turned around to notice me. I looked frantically at Jesse, but he had bitten into a girl beside him, her moaning and encouraging the feeding. The smell hit me hard. Definitely O+.

"I-I'm clean." I mumbled. "I'm clean from this, an-and human blood, and the alcohol, and the pot, and the pills, and I am clean!" I shouted the last declaration, trying to push through the swarming druggies to get Jesse. When the wall of bodies proved too dense, and the resolution in me died quickly, I turned around and left without him.


	4. Blood-Pumping

**_Apologies for the very long break. But I'm back now, really._**  
 ** _I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Blood-Pumping_

~Sarah's P.O.V~

I spent the entire night laying in bed, fighting all of the cravings that threatened to overtake me. Nothing could distract me: the books' words blurred; the T.V.'s dramas' drowned out to background buzz; substitute still sucked enough that I wouldn't suck on it.  
Nothing. Worked.  
Finally, at 6:30, it would be acceptable to go outside. I put on a thin layer of sunscreen and left my apartment immediately.  
Around 8:00, I texted Erica and asked if she would want to meet for lunch. She confirmation came quickly.  
I go window shopping until our agreed upon meeting time of 11:45 at a small cafe.  
She's there first, already served a tea. She spies me and gives a small wave.  
"Hey." She says as I sit.  
"Hey. I hope you haven't been waiting long." I give her an apologetic look, but her eyes have already shifted. She gives a light chuckle that tells me that that was the case.  
I recognize her demeanor instantly. Distracted, stressed, upset. Conflicted.  
"Are you alright?" I asked softly.  
She sighs, but before she can speak, a waiter comes up to the table and asked what I would like to drink.  
"Coffee, black, please." I say quickly. He leaves, but it's too late. Erica has shied back from the conversation and put up a front.  
"Erica, please. I'm asking as both a friend and your Sponsor."  
She sighed again. "It's just . . . me and Benny are having issues . . ."  
"Like what?"  
"He's just a bit, maybe, irritated? I don't know. I've recently confessed to being a vampire, as you know, and - well he took that very well, actually. That's not a problem. Except, he asked me to Turn him."  
"Oh." I leaned back in my seat. "That's a big step."  
"Yeah. I'm just not ready. And he's tempting me. Like, intentionally. He's working out around that house, he's watching horror movies without end, and he's suggesting sex a lot, which I know I can't do yet with him safely."  
"Wow. That's a lot of pulse-rising." I summed up.  
"Yeah."  
"So, then, he becomes irritated because you reject that?"  
"He becomes irritated because when he does these things, I leave. Like, get out of the house."  
"Hmm. You should talk to him about it. Tell him that you don't think you're ready to do that. And ask him to think about it a lot more."  
She smiled. "Thanks a bunch, Sarah. For listening and for the advice."  
"Of course."  
"So, now, let's just enjoy lunch, yes?"  
"Yes." I agreed. My coffee came and we continued our day.

At the next meeting, I note that Erica isn't there. Everyone in the group is required to say a prayer for her silently, but all I can think of is where she could be.  
Before the meeting starts, Jesse comes up to me, a friendly grin on. I tense.  
"Hey. How're you holding up?" He asks in a soft tone.  
"Just fine, thank you." I say stiffly. He does not get to see what he can do to me.  
"I'm glad. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I got into a bad situation. I thought I was strong enough." I could tell his apology was sincere. Yet after that, it was all excuses.  
"Don't lie, Jesse." I said quietly. "You're not trying to change. I of all people can see that."  
"I get it, I do."He raises his hands in surrender. "Can I make it up to you? Dinner, anywhere you want. On me. Please."  
The nerve! I clench my jaw. "That would be a no." I say firmly. Before he could respond, I turn sharply and sit for the meeting.


	5. I Killed Him

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _I Killed Him_

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

At the next meeting, I was fidgety. I had had a bad week, and was ready for the cleansing of the meet.

Thankfully, Erica was there. She didn't look too good, but she showed up.

Jesse was there too. I knew I should stay away from the likes of him. If I was smart, I'd privately ask Diana to switch him Sponsors. But that might upset him, and we do dumb things when we are upset. So I left it alone.

Jesse sat beside me when the meeting began. Erica was on my other side.

"Alright, vamps." Diana said at 2:00. "There aren't any new Members here tonight, so we don't have to share our stories. But let's feel free to speak up about anything that has happened this week, good or bad."

Chloe spoke up and told the Group about how she had resisted temptation yesterday, leaving the situation and calling her Sponsor, Bridgit. The Group responded with a hearty congratulations.

The Rory shared that he had gotten weak on Thursday. He went on a hunt and took down a doe and her two fawns. We offered our condolences, and his Sponsor Justin reminded him that he was a text away at all times.

I was going to share my own story from the past week, but because it wasn't originally my own downfall, I didn't want to point fingers at Jesse. A glance at him, shaking his head, eyes dark, told me he wasn't sharing tonight.

Then Erica spoke up.

"Well, last night, me and my boyfriend, Benny, had an argument." Her voice was low, and cracked over his name. My stomach filled with dread. "He has been trying to get me to Turn him, but we sat down and talked about it. The conversation got heated, angry. He was blaming me that I was too weak to do it for him. I tried to stay strong, but I was failing. He looked so tasty..."

She swallowed and sighed. "I left the room, but he followed me. He got too close. I picked up my phone, ready to dial Sarah right then and there. But he knocked the phone out of my hand and put his neck against my mouth. I... I bit him."

"Erica." I said suddenly.

She looked at me. "And I killed him."


	6. After Hours Sponsor, Sarah

_**So. I'm sure we all can say I'm a terrible person, for going on a four month break without warning. I could very easily apologize, but it would just be more words on a document. So instead I'll make a promise - I will not go on another break without warning.**_

 _ **That being said, this story is about to wrap up. Please check out my profile: I put summaries of stories I am considering writing up there. I also have a poll that needs unique voters. I'd appreciate it if you could go see what stories are possibly coming up.**_

 _ **I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this.**_

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _After Hours Sponsor, Sarah_

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

The meeting was concluded soon after Erica's announcement. I sat stiffly in my chair until the dismissing signal from Diana was given, and the vampires began to stand. I stood and waited for Erica to meet my eyes, but the blonde was soon swarmed by the other members, offering their condolences. Jesse doesn't join them, but offers me a nod before leaving. I continued to wait.

Finally, the crowd cleared and Erica spots me. She offers a small smile and walks up, head bowed.

"Let's go somewhere." I say.

"Where?" She asks innocently.

"My place, if you're comfortable. If not, somewhere else."

"I'm okay with your place." She says quietly.

After we get there, I sit her down with a cup of tea with substitute.

"We can talk about it whenever you're ready, okay?"

"Yeah." She looks at me and out of the corner of my eye. She looks uncomfortable. But I stare out the window casually, sipping my tea and trying to give her space. It is several minutes before she speaks.

"We talked about it, like you said." She began. "But he got so angry. He said that of course he had thought about it, and that he wouldn't have said anything unless it was what he wanted, for sure.

"We started yelling, and that's when I knew it was getting out of control. I went to call you, but he took the phone out of my hand and tossed it over his shoulder. I should've went after it, I know, but his pulse was just, racing." Erica choked on her words and looked into her tea.

"He pressed his neck against my mouth. I just . . . lost it." She sniffed.

"It's alright, Erica." I said quietly.

"I had so many chances to stop." She finished shakily. "He kept saying, 'That's enough, Erica. You can stop now.' He trusted me so much, and I failed him. I just kept feeding..." Erica let out a dry sob. "Now he's dead."

"Oh, Erica..." I got up and moved to the couch, sitting next to her. She leaned into me and I just held her for a while, letting her finish her cries.

Eventually, she thanked me for the tea and left, promising to text me.


	7. Text Chains

**_Just wanted to let you guys know, I am officially a Beta Reader now. Please check out my Beta profile and consider me if you are looking for a Beta Reader._**

 ** _Also, please check out my profile. I have posted medium summaries for stories I am considering starting. Let me know if any catch your eye, via the poll or PM._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Text Chains_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

 **Hey sarah this is jesse again Wondering if you had changed your mind about our date?**

 **Jesse, please stop contacting me unless you are in serious danger. I am your Sponsor, not your friend.**

 **Okay i understand**

 **Hey sarah me again i left you a voicemail yesterday after the meeting... did it convince you that I genuinely want to take you out?**

 **Your voicemail was sweet but again, our relationship is strictly for the purpose of getting you better.**

 **If youre sure**

 **Sarah. Please. I like you a lot.**

 **Yeah, you made that pretty clear last night during the meeting.**

 **Diana encourages us to share our struggles in the group tho**

 **For our habits, not "Oh, the woman I'm pursuing is turning me down!"**

 **I didnt use your name**

 **Still.**

 **ugh okay**

 **You know soon Im going to publicly tell the group that Im hot for you**

 **Don't.**

 **Really**

 **PROVE TO ME THAT YOU WILL CHANGE AND WE WILL TALK.**

 **YES!**

 **Jesse. I'm so proud of you for sharing your story at the meeting. I had no idea what your human life was like. I appreciate it.**

 **Is it enough? My place this Friday?**

 **How's 7:00 sound?**

 **See you then ;)**


	8. A Date, Or Something

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _A Date, Or Something_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

That Friday, Sarah went to the address that Jesse had sent, hoping that this was one wasn't a trap like last time.

Yet when she arrived, she saw it was legitimate.

Jesse stood outside of his house, waiting. Once he saw her, he smiled, greeting her warmly with a kiss on the cheek.

Sarah allowed herself to be led into the house, where dinner was staying warm on the stove. The dining room table was set up all cliché-like.

'Dinner' went smoothly, and Jesse was able to convince her to stay and watch a movie.

"I can't. I should go home and get some sleep." Sarah teased, face mock serious.

"That makes sense. I mean, we _are_ vampires, after all." Jesse played along, unable to hide his grin.

Sarah waited for Jesse to say something else, to convince her. But instead, he held her waist and pulled her against him, pressing his lips lightly against her own. She was startled, but returned it.

"Stay." He said quietly after the kiss.

Sarah nodded wordlessly, and they planted themselves on the couch. It was a movie that they had both already seen, so they ended up talking through it.

But halfway through the movie, Jesse turned to her seriously.

"You can say no to what I'm about to suggest." He stared on, waiting for her confirmation.

She grew suspicious, leaning away from him. "What?" She asked flatly.

"I have some Coke in my room." He continued to eye her, waiting.

"Jesse!" Sarah stood quickly.

"It's okay, Sarah, we don't have to." He also stood, holding his hands out.

"As your Sponsor, I should confiscate that." She said, voice loud.

"And do what with it?" He furrowed his brows. "Do you really think you're ready to have possession of Blow and turn it in?" Sarah looked down. "Look, let's just forget I said anything, okay? I'll use it up and you can stay clean." He looked defeated, as if he was truly still thinking that her sobriety was a joke, that she was just playing along.

"No." Sarah said shakily. "You shouldn't use it."

"Are you suggesting we share?"

Sarah licked her lips. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm thinking." She looked at the door over Jesse's shoulders. _I knew this was a bad idea_.

"Just tell me what's on your mind." He offered.

"The drugs, of course!" Sarah shouted. Her hands were shaking now, but she wasn't sure why.

"Sarah." He looked indecisive.

"...Get it." She said lowly.

"What?"

"Get it." More firmly this time, eyes flashing.

Jesse brought it back and began cutting on the coffee table while Sarah rolled some paper.

* * *

After about two hours of a high, Jesse went into the fridge. He came back with two pints of human blood.

"I've got AB negative and positive. Would you want any?"

Sarah looked up from where she was staring, eyes yellow and blown. "AB negative."

Jesse grinned and went to heat them up.

Sarah drank with no remorse.

* * *

At the next meeting, neither Jesse nor Sarah spilled their secret.


	9. Suspicion

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Suspicion_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

I get a text from Sarah in the middle of the night. It's a garbled mess that makes no sense.

 **Sarah are you alright?** I reply. I have to wait several minutes for an answer.

 **Srry butt texted u**

 **Oh okay. You sure?**

I get no answer.

* * *

At the next meeting, Sarah is distant, and very brief and vague when she speaks.

I'm not stupid enough to miss the signs.

Sarah is off the wagon.

* * *

I wait a week, and she is absent at this meeting. Jesse is too.

As the meeting dismisses, I ask Diana and Justin to stay behind. We all sit down, and I know everyone here knows what will be said.

"This is about Sarah, isn't it?" Diana asks gravely.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I think she's off the wagon."

Justin hangs his head. "I knew it. I should've done more as her Sponsor."

"No one is to blame here." Diana spoke sharply. "Sarah is able to make her own decisions. She did it herself."

"Well, Diana, I think that Jesse has played a part in this process, and still continues to influence her." I accused.

Diana pressed her lips together. "I don't suppose you have any proof of that. Nonetheless, I think the same. Sarah was not strong enough to Sponsor an Assigned Member."

Justin ran his hands over his face. "So what do we do? Is it too late for an intervention?"

"On the contrary. It is too early." Diana put her hands in her lap. "We have to know that Sarah is indeed an Addict again."

"How?" I ask.

"One of you too must visit her at a vulnerable time, and verify it. I'll set up a text group chat, and once we know, we can set up an intervention."

I nod. "I'll visit her house this week."

Justin nodded. "Would it be alright if I find out where Jesse lives? And if Erica can't find here, I can check there?"

Diana thought for a moment. "Yes, that would be fine. But do not make yourself known if it comes to that."

He nodded again.

We all started to get up after Diana types the address on Justin's phone. Just before I leave, Diana sighs.

"I hope we're wrong."


	10. Intervention

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Intervention_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

On Thursday, at three a.m., Erica sneaks towards Sarah's house. She is careful not to make herself known as she peaks into the windows. Using her advanced hearing and vision, she comes to the conclusion that Sarah is not home.

Erica knows she is not strong enough to check Sarah's stomping grounds. Sighing in defeat, she texts Justin and Diana to tell them.

 **Thanks, I will check Jesses' place right fast** Justin replies.

* * *

Justin carefully slinks up to the living room window. He can immediately tell that Jesse is home, and that he has company. From the scent he catches, he knows it's Sarah.

But he doesn't need confirmation that that's where she is. He needs confirmation that she is an Addict once again.

He peeks in the window, and looks into the room, cautious due to the fact the the window is cracked open.

He sees Sarah and Jesse on the couch. She is sitting on Jesse's lap facing him. They are both in their underwear, enraptured with each other. Cocaine is on the table, and the smell of human blood is prominent in the house.

This is all that Justin sees before he leaves, unable to face the scene. Everywhere he glanced to look away from one thing, he saw another equally disturbing element. He leaves quickly, sending a text to the group chat.

 **Sarah needs an intervention.**

* * *

That Saturday, Sarah gets the house ready for Erica to come over. She had texted a few hours ago to ask if she could come over and talk to her Sponsor, and Sarah had to keep up appearances. Erica was still her best friend, after all.

The hard part was making sure she could pass as clean. She washed away the smell of her sins; used eye drops to hide the traces of her high; and fixed coffee to help her sober up and cover the blood in her mouth. By the time Erica was expected to arrive, she passed.

Sarah lets Erica in as she arrives, a warm greeting ready for her friend.

But after Erica enters, she invites Diana and Justin inside.

"W-what's this?" Sarah is surprised.

"Why don't you have a seat, dear?" Diana says softly.

"What's going on?" Sarah instantly becomes defensive, defiant.

"This is an Intervention, Sarah." Justin states.

Sarah growls under her breath, eyes narrowing. Her body is tense. "What the hell?"

"We know, Sarah." Erica says quietly. "We just want to help you."

"Why don't you sit down?" Diana reiterates calmly.

Sarah stays rooted in place, and looks at Erica. The blondes heart drops with guilt as Sarah glares at her with betrayal, then finally goes to her favorite spot in the living room. "You have two minutes to explain yourselves." Her voice is shaky.

The group sits down around her, and Erica takes the reigns.

"We know that you're addicted again." She starts. "We -"

"And how do you know?" Sarah spits. "Where's your proof?"

"We know that Jesse has influenced you, and continues to do so." Justin says. Erica eyed her friend carefully.

"Where's your proof?" Sarah repeats loudly, sitting up stiffly. "Where do you get off accusing people and pointing fingers without -"

"Sarah, we would like to recommend that you cease your Sponsorship of Jesse," Diana speaks, "as well as agree to twenty four hour monitoring -"

"You're serious." Sarah lays back in disbelief.

"This is all for your benefit." Justin reminds her.

Sarah will have none of it. She stands sharply. "I'm asking you to leave. You are trespassing." Her eyes flash in threat.

Diana and Erica stand quickly. "Sarah, please reconsider." Erica pleads.

"Get out!" She roars, fangs out at her former friend. Justin stands and moves to defend her, but Diana stops him.

"We have invaded her territory. She has a right as a vampire to defend it." Diana speaks gravely. "We will take our leave."

Justin stares for a moment, then turns and flashes out. Erica follows slowly, sobbing a vampires dry sobs.

Diana stops at the doorway. "Will we see you at the next meeting?"

"I quit, Diana." Sarah says flatly, looking at the ground with angry eyes. "You'll never see my face there again."

Diana waits a moment. "Nonetheless, you are still welcome. Please come back of your own will, before you are sent back as Assigned."

Then Diana leaves.


	11. Clean

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Clean_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Jesse is nearly home from meeting with his dealer when Sarah calls.

He presses the button and answers it. "Yo."

"Where are you?" Sarah's voice is sharp. So sharp that Jesse checks the time. He has only been gone for eighteen minutes. He can hear her bouncing her leg from over the phone.

"Whoa, hey. I'm almost there." He assures her.

"Are you flashing?" Her voice has not lost any edge.

"No, Sarah, I thought I'd stroll for once. The fresh air is keeping me high." He looks around and notices he is unpleasantly sober.

"Dammit Jesse, hurry up!" She barks.

The call ends before Jesse can reply. He flashes the rest of the way home, a bit concerned.

* * *

He doesn't even get to open the door before Sarah appears from behind it.

"Where is it?" She asks. Her hair is in an improvised bun, a sloppily folded ponytail. Her face is greasy and there are stains she is unaware of under her armpits. She also reeked of pot.

Jesse almost recoils as he goes inside, eyeing her carefully. "Should you grab a shower first?"

She glares at the male vampire, and there is utter hate in her eyes. "Don't try to tell me how do live my life. Or you're no better than Diana."

Jesse can't keep the surprise off of his face. She had told him about the attempted intervention a few weeks ago, and apparently the resentment she had is still present.

"Hey now, Sarah, you know I wasn't trying -"

"I don't care anymore." She waved her hand vaguely, shaking her head. "I just want the coke."

Jesse was still for a moment, then sat at the coffee table in the living room. Sarah sat beside him, and they started splitting the share, cutting and rolling.

"Listen, Sarah. This is the last bit for a while. I gotta pull together and pay the bills this weekend."

"I can give you money." She said without looking up. "Don't worry about it."

"And the building inspector is also coming this weekend. The neighbors are complaining about the smell of booze. They know I'm a junkie."

She finally looked up. "That sucks."

"That means that I need you out for a while, Sarah."

Her eyes, which were glowing from the high, grew sharp. "Excuse me?"

"You don't exactly give off a 'clean' vibe, Sarah. And I can't risk losing my house. You can go a night by yourself. Just take some sleeping pills or something. At home."

Sarah growled. "Fuck you, Jesse."

Jesse raised his hands. "Welp." His high was kicking in, and he was getting too spiked to care about calming the girl down. "I'm going to go finish that stroll."

"I thought we were gonna have sex." She wasn't disappointed. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him.

"Maybe later."

And he left.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, he came home to Sarah passed out, foam spilling down her chin.

"Sarah?" He got closer, and noticed she was convulsing slightly. "Sarah!"

He quickly shoved his fingers down her throat without thinking, and she immediately started vomiting.

"Jesus, Sarah, what'd you do?" He shouted, running his other hand through his hair and pacing.

She said nothing, but held up a pill bottle. Jesse quickly read the label and threw it across the house.

"Sarah, that shit is not something you mix with fucking cocaine. The fuck's the matter with you?"

"I thought it was something else." She said smally, staring at the ground. "Can I just go to sleep?"

"Vampires don't sleep." He rubbed his forehead, standing in place.

"Can you help me lay down?" She said, voice starting to crack.

Jesse picked her up carefully and laid her on the couch she had fallen off of, and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

He was trembling as he thought of just how fucked up Sarah could've gotten. It obviously wouldn't have killed her, but really, there was no telling the damage that might have resulted.

That's when Jesse decided.

He was done.


	12. Membership

**_I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

 _Re-Vamped Council_

 _Membership_

 _~3rd Person's P.O.V.~_

Five days after Sarah's seizure, Jesse had paid the bills, got cleaned up, and passed the building assessment. He was now faced with a critical decision.

The meeting.

Going to it would mean betrayal towards his girlfriend - she would feel cornered, as if no one was on her side.

Yet staying would mean he wouldn't be able to help her - he could help her still updated on Erica, get advise as to how to handle her.

Jesse has never been on the flip side of this situation. He needed all of the help he could get, especially because since he _was_ a recovering addict himself.

He sighed as he checked the clock again. _1:47_. He needed to make up his mind.

* * *

At _2:13_ , once the meeting was in progress, the doors burst open once more, causing every Member to jump.

Diana glared at the door with a tight smile, irritated. She was not expecting a new Member, and was frankly surprised. It was always a good thing, but Diana hated tardiness and being scared more than any other two things.

But the slight surprise and annoyance quickly turned to shock as Jesse came in, eyes bright with nerves.

"Jesse." Diana blurted out. "Um, hello-" She stood to greet him, but Jesse quickly went around her and sat in an available seat.

"Apologies for my being late. Please continue."

Chloe shifted anxiously, unwilling to continue her sharing when there was obviously other things to discuss.

Erica, who was thoroughly rattled, picked up on this. "Um, Jesse, what are you doing here? Is Sarah coming?" She couldn't keep the hope out of her voice, nor the distaste out of her eyes. She hated Jesse, decidedly, for taking Sarah away from her. She had to change Sponsors, she lost _her best friend_.

"No, it's just me." Jesse said lowly. "I don't know what Sarah is into nowadays."

"Would you care to share, Jesse?" Diana said with a gesture of her hand, encouraging him to continue. Chloe smiled gratefully to herself, and Erica waited in earnest.

Jesse sighed, leaning forward into the back of his seat. He recalled all that had happened with Sarah: her addictions peaking; her seizure; then, her distance. He went on to explain how he made up his mind to get himself help, and hopefully through that, help his girlfriend.

Erica's breaths came out shakily. She couldn't _believe_ it _._ She needed to think that Sarah was about to burst in, inspired by Jesses example.

But she didn't.

"Thank you for sharing." Diana nodded, grave. "Since you are again a Member, we will need to find you a new Sponsor. Bridget has taken on Erica since Sarah, well... So she is now double Sponsoring. Anyone else I'm sure is willing to-"

"I will." Erica said loudly. She sat up straight, watching Jesse as she spoke. "I will be your new Sponsor."

Jesse couldn't help but to smile. It was so wide he struggled to keep his lips closed. He covered his face was his hands.

"Jesus, Erica, I thought you hated me." He said in a broken voice.

"Maybe I did." She confirmed. "But you want to change. And I respect that. It takes guts, Jesse."

Jesse let out an uncool sob, and shook his head as if reprimanding himself. He dropped his head.

Once the meeting was over, he sought Erica out.

"Hey. I missed your sharing. Um, I think Sarah would want to know how you're doing."

Erica's chin trembled. "I'm alright. Just alright. You tell her I said I want her to text me. Anytime."

"Of course."

Jesse left shortly after.

* * *

He went straight to Sarah's house, hoping against hope that Sarah was sober, or at least in a good mood.

Sober was too much to ask for, he thought as he walked in, the door being left unlocked.

The place was a wreck, but not nearly as much so as Sarah.

She laid on the couch, liquor bottles littering the table beside her, and hand in her underwear.

"Jesse!" She shouted, smiling. "I was jus' thinkin' 'bout you." She slurred, not removing her hand.

Jesse removed it for her, earning a purr. He sighed.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"Sure, wassup?" She sat up quickly, eyes reeling, but that stupid smile still lingering on her face.

"Let's get you sober first, okay? It's important, and I need you fully focused."

"I'm fully focused." She whined, eyes evaluating the room distractedly.

"I'm going to fix us some coffee, and we can talk in the morning."

"Okay. Can you put some bluman hud in mine? I meant _hue-man blood_." She cracked up, then nearly vomited.

"I think it'll just be straight coffee this time." He said, frowning as he turned to the kitchen.

* * *

Once Jesse deemed her ready, he sat down next to her, putting his hand over both of hers.

"Sarah, last night, I attended the meeting." He started carefully.

Sarah went from tired to enraged. "What?!"

"I know. But I'm not sorry. I'm a willing Member now."

She stood up, throwing Jesse's hand off. "How could you?"

Jesse stood as well. "I need the help, Sarah. I'm getting clean. I can't do that on my own."

Sarah grabbed her head and turned away. "I can't believe this."

"Sarah-"

"I know that all you did was talk about me, huh? And that's all you'll ever talk about. I quit that fucking place because I was sick of them being in my business, Jesse! Did that ever occur to you?" She was screaming now, spittle flying out of her mouth.

"I get it." Jesse watched her. "I do."

"Oh, good, as long as you _get it_." She leered. "Jesus, Jesse. You know what? Get out." She started pushing him to the door. "You better not show your face until you're done with this shit bubble of an idea."

Jesse let himself be forced out. "You'll never guess who my Sponsor is." He continued as if she was kicking him out, breaking up with him. "Erica."

Sarah froze, eyes wide.

"She volunteered, in fact. Because she's too good of a person to hate me, even now. Do you know that?" His voice was getting scratchy again.

"How is she?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"Alright."

"Just alright?"

"Just alright." Jesse smiled. "She said to tell you to text her. Anytime."

Sarah waited, hands spread on Jesse's chest by her forehead.

Then she pulled away, and finished pushing him out, shoving him roughly into the front steps, and locking the door behind him.


	13. Mr Asshole

_**Final chapter will be posted this weekend.  
**_  
 _ **I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this.  
**_

 _Re-Vamped Council  
_

 _Mr. Asshole  
_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

About a month later, Jesse was still faithful to his meetings. He managed sobriety well, and had begun growing accustomed to the taste of substitute.

Sarah never came by his place, and Jesse rarely attempted to visit her. But he sent texts all of the time.

 **Hey sarah hope you feel okay today. Maybe we can grab coffee or something this weekend? Let me kno.**

 **Hello I see coffee was a no. Its rude to stand people up but whatevs. Miss you.**

 **Meeting was great tonight Erica says hey. I hope you read this.**

 **Please tell me you read these**

* * *

Jesse stood outside of Sarah's door, steeling himself. He decided he should visit her, remind her that Jesse still considered her his girlfriend.

In addition, Erica was not doing too good. Her mind was in a bad place. She has been staying at Bridget's, just in case. She has been shaking like an addict going through withdraws.

"I think it's just hitting me, the whole thing with Benny." She had shared during the meeting. "Vampires become so attached to their partners, you know, and I think it's just kinda re-registering. Like a second wave."

Sarah would know what to do, how to help her.

Jesse finally knocked on the door, even though he knew it'd be unlocked. He heard scrambling from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked loudly.

"Sarah, it's me." Jesse said, frowning. "Can I come in?"

"No." Sarah said firmly.

Jesse sighed. "You've either denied or stood me up at five dates in a row. I miss you, Sarah." He put his forehead against the door, suddenly worn out. "Please let me in."

Jesse counted to sixty, then turned to leave. But the door opened.

Sarah stood there in a large sweater, hair messy (not in the sexy way, but rather the junkie way). Her chocolate eyes were rimmed black around the irises, and Jesse knew she had been popping pills.

Yet Jesse smiled, happy to finally see her again.

"Hey." He said quietly.

She simply stood aside, letting him in.

Jesse couldn't help but to become suspicious. She had never tried to clean up before letting him inside, until now. She was hiding something huge.

He swallowed and managed a smile in her direction, sitting in his favorite spot on the couch - directly beside Sarah's favorite spot.

Sarah sat stiffly.

"So, um, what all's influencing you right now? Can you talk with me, or should we wait?"

Sarah waved her hand sluggishly. "It's just some pain killers, I'm good."

Jesse nodded, waiting a moment before he began talking about Erica. Sarah seemed seriously distressed hearing of her troubles, and became alert.

"Okay. You should tell her I said she should-"

"No." Jesse said casually.

"What?" Sarah glared, her body too strongly numbed for her eyes to properly flash.

"I'm not telling her what to do. I'm not her Sponsor, and I'm barely her friend."

"I'm not her Sponsor either." Sarah spoke sharply.

"But you are her friend." Jesse pointed out. "And we can both agree her Sponsor is incompetent in her aiding, as she has never even had a partner, and can't help her in the slightest."

Sarah fumed in her seat. "It's not my place."

"Excuse me?" Jesse blinked, surprised.

"I don't get to help Sarah. It'd be super hypocritical of me." Sarah fidgeted with her fingers. "Plus, if I start talking to her again, she'd be on me about 'getting better'. I already have too many people on my back." Sarah tone was harsh. As hard as he tried to ignore it, it got on his nerves.

"You know she wouldn't do that." Jesse said, tone darker. "She just needs some help."

"Please, it would take one time for me to reach out for her to mention the meetings, and ask me to come to the next one. I don't need that drama added on to your guilting."

Jesse's lips curled. "Sarah, not once have I guilted you. I have been extremely patient, no matter how many texts you ignore me, or refuse me. I never ask you to attend a meeting." He sighed shortly, running a hand through his hair. "Did it ever occur to you that what you feel is conviction? That your conscience is trying to tell you the same thing everyone else is?"

Sarah was getting worked up quickly, eyes daring Jesse to go too far.

"You're not stupid, Sarah. You're an awesome person, and I know that. Even you know what you're doing is wrong." Jesse let out another pint up breath, standing. "I'm going to the bathroom, I have to cool down."

Sarah instantly went from angry to frightened. "No, you aren't allowed in there." She spoke as if her throat suddenly went dry, and that's when Jesse realized that whatever she was hiding, was in there.

Jesse's eyes narrowed, and he immediately started towards the room. Sarah was grabbing his clothes, shouting at him some bullshit about 'privacy' and 'respect'.  
But he didn't listen. He threw the door open and saw it.

The syringe. The needles. The ribbon.

"What is this?" He asked breathlessly.

"Jesse -"

"Tell me you haven't tried it. Tell me that's never been in your system." He turned, holding onto Sarah's shoulders. His head was swimming with questions, but he needed to know that Sarah hadn't gotten into anything like this.

Sarah stood, wide-eyed. "I-I haven't." She answered honestly. "I was just going to experiment a bit."

"You - you can't -" Jesse's eyes were wild, mouth dry. "Where did you -?" He shook his head. "No." He pushed past her, going under the sink in the kitchen and grabbing a garbage bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked in an eerily calm tone, trailing behind him.

Jesse was silent as he continued his task, returning to the bathroom. He swept up all of the junk from the counter into the bag, ignoring Sarah's cries of protest.

He then moved to the mirror, opening it and taking all of the medication from behind it.

"Jesse, stop, you have no right -" She gasped, holding tightly onto his arm.

Next it was the pot from her bedroom, even the sex toys next to them. It finished with the alcohol from the pantry, and the human blood from the fridge. He was taking all of it.

"Jesse!" Sarah screeched, clawing at his back.

Finally, he met her eyes, holding up the bag. "Look at this." He grunted. "What would Ethan think?"

Sarah went from frantic to frozen, eyes completely shocked. Jesse tied the bag shut and put it in the trash bag already in the can, then went to pull that one out.  
"How... How dare you." She whispered.

"How dare I what?" Jesse challenged.

Sarah lost it. She began punching, kicking, and slapping the man, screaming as loud as possible.

Jesse didn't move a muscle, and just stood there. He grunted as Sarah took dirty blows, but other wise stayed silent.

Sarah's screams began to form words. "How dare you! How dare you! How dare you bring him up! How dare you! Ethan..." She sobbed out the last word, hands finally resting against Jesse, who was shaking with pain.

Sarah continued after a moment. "Ethan would be so heart broken." She said, voice breaking.

"Is that all?" Jesse strained out.

"And terrified for me. And disgusted."

"Sarah?"

"But he wouldn't be scared." She sniffed. "He was never scared. He was just sympathetic." She closed her eyes. "He was always just willing to help." She rocked to the side a bit, before opening her eyes a bit, looking lie she was going to be sick. "No."

"Sarah." Jesse said firmly. He reached up and held her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Don't try to forget about Ethan. Stop taking him out of your life because of your mistake. Stop trying to erase his memory with these horrible things."

Sarah stood still. "Then what do I do?" She whispered.

"You embrace it. You better yourself from it. And most importantly, you remember every single good thing about him, and treasure those memories." Jesse slowly pulled Sarah forward, until she fell into him, and let herself be hugged.

"I don't think I can do that." She said.

"Not in this condition, no, you can't. But you're going to get better. I'll make sure of it." Jesse kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"It was bound to happen. Besides, I just kicked your ass for it."

"No, Sarah, I mean, I'm most definitely sorry for getting you hooked again, but most of all, I'm sorry for forcing you into a relationship so soon. I was inconsiderate."

Sarah sniffed again. "That was bound to happen, too." She admitted quietly.

Jesse grinned. "I'm going to take the trash out, and that's just the start of how I'm going to help you."

"Jesse, you don't mean the meetings again, do you?" Sarah looked up at him uneasily.

"No, not until you're ready." Jesse brushed his lips against her forehead. "You're too fucked up to go now anyways."

"Asshole." She muttered.

"How rude of you, Sarah." Jesse teased.

"Sorry. Mr. Asshole."

Jesse laughed, then groaned. "I'm glad vamps don't bruise."

Sarah bit her lip. "Yeah..."

Jesse gave her one final squeeze, then finished taking the trash out. He put in a new bag, and and sat on the couch with Sarah, waiting until she made the first move for an embrace, then sighing into her hair.

Sarah decided that after things calmed down a bit, she would call Erica.


	14. Epilogue

_**Final chapter. Many thank you's to my beautiful readers, and please check out my profile and poll for more stories.**_

 _ **I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this.**_

 _Re-Vamped Council_

Epilogue

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Sarah grips tighter onto Jesse's hand as they approach the almost-church.

He turns to her, stopping, eyebrows scrunched. "It's okay, Sarah. They will be so glad to see you."

"B-But..." She swallowed. "I don't deserve their forgiveness. I can't stand thinking that I'm coming in here asking for it."

Jesse nodded slowly, then squeezed her hand. "Let them be the judges of that, okay? You are just here to help me, and get better."

Sarah stood still for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't think for them." She sighed, a sharp exhale, then started walking again.

Charlies raises his eyebrows as they come into sight.

"Sarah, it's been awhile."

"Charles." She nods stiffly, nervously.

He let them in with a smile.

When the door opened, the Members turned, expecting Jesse, and seeing Sarah with him. Diana, Justin, and Erica stood quickly.

Sarah!" Erica shouted across the small room, flashing into her arms.

"Hey." She said breathlessly, gladness flooding through her.

Needless to say, no one was mad at her, and everyone was grateful for her company in the meetings once again.

Sarah was to be Sponsored personally by Diana, at least until she proved herself strong enough otherwise.

Jesse was a great boyfriend to Sarah following his promises. He kept the both of them clean, and had thoroughly nursed Sarah through her withdrawals. They were pretty brutal, but Sarah made it through without a scratch. Jesse, well, couldn't say the same.

But all of it was worth in on the other side, once Sarah was back to herself, fussing over the condition of the house, and her hair, and "Good God, how did I let myself walk around like this?!"

No, Jesse and Sarah made it through everything together, and that was only the start of how Jesse planned on showing her the devotion and care he had for her.


End file.
